


Without me

by Rafaperez



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 13:37:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18757501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rafaperez/pseuds/Rafaperez
Summary: Civil War with some spoilers from AE. Natasha and Clint during the fight.





	Without me

**Author's Note:**

> Another one cause they need some love. Reviews please.

_Tell me how it feel sittin' up there_

_Feeling so high, but too far away to hold me_

_You know I'm the one who put you up there_

_Name in the sky, does it ever get lonely?_

_Thinking you could love without me_

**Without me-Halsey**

Clint was alone in the roof of his house, staring at the sunset weeks after them defeating Thanos. He was happy for having his family back, and not having to fight anymore, but he wasn't feeling in peace, but incomplete.

The former avenger laid his back with his arms as a pillow and turned his face to the side and saw for a moment Natasha Romanoff smiling at him and raising an eyebrow and Clint sighed, looking to the sky again, lost in thoughts and regrets of things he should have done, for what he felt for the redhead and never told her.

_You miss me, right?_

"Nat, it should have been me giving my life in Vormir..." He said lowly, staring at the mirage beside him, who was still smiling and shaking her head, making her red hair frame her face and she told him softly:

_It's okay... I loved you but between you and I, you were the one who had more things to lose, had kids, a wife._

"You're not real, but I just want you to know that I was a coward, I didn't have the courage to tell you I loved you, and even fter getting married, the feeling was still there."

**Flashback**

"We're still friends, right?" Natasha asked Clint, staring at his eyes while feeling his bow against her neck, pinning her to the ground. How she wished they din't need to fight against each other.

"Depends on how hard you hit me." He replied, but knew he could never hurt her or stay away and part of him regretted joining this battle and staying on different side of the woman, as much as he believed in Steve's ideals.

Natasha took a deep breath, knowing they couldn't stay like that so she raised her legs and spins him with her leg away from her, watching him get up quickly but when she got ready to kick his leg, raising her leg, her foot stopped and glowed in red and she saw Wanda using her powers against her, throwing her against one of the airplanes there.

Natasha fell hard to the ground, hitting her back while she heard her argue with Clint:

"You were pulling your punches."

The fall made her whole body hurt and she moaned, quickly accessing her injuries so she could get back to the battle when then Clint kneeled, staring at her with worry and then he raised her in his strong arms before she could protest and run toward one of the hangars there, in a corner no one could see them.

Natasha stared at the man's face, which looked determinate while he carried her. She felt confused with his attitude and at the same time, she was blushing, being so close to him in his arms, since when he'd saved her in Budapest and then, she locked her legs around his waist, impulsing and knocking them to the ground.

Clint them pinned her like before, but this time, holding her arms at each side of her head and he whispered frustrated:

"Hey calm down, I don't want fight against you."

"Neither do I, but we're in the middle of a fight and, at different sides." Natasha reminded him, raising an eyebrow, but she wasn't struggling to get free from Clint's hold, it was as if for a moment there wasn't a battle happening, but only existed the two of them.

"Never wanted to..." Hawkeye finished with a sad smile while releasing her hands and he got up, extending his hand and helping her and them, he lead them toward a small stair there so she could sit on the degrees, "You okay? It was an ugly fall."

"The girl know what she does..." Natasha replied with a smiled while one hand went to her back and she grimace, feeling the pain. She'd suffered worse. "I'm fine, what about you?"

"Let me see it." He asked, kneeling beside her and then, ignoring her protests he raised her shirt, exposing part of her back and seeing a bruise already forming, but it wasn't serious, he knew it was part of they work, but even so he worried about Natasha, even if she was tough and he knew that part of that was because they'd been partners for a long time, but also because he'd always been in love with her, but he d never wanted to risk their friendship, the work.

"Clint..."

Clint's gloved fingers run over the bruise on her back and the redhead felt her heart started to beat fast with his touch, so she closed her eyes for a moment, remembering the first time they'd met and the attraction between them, of the years of flirts, talks and their moments they'd stay so close, almost as if they were going to kiss, before they always pulled back with fear.

Natasha raised her eyes, looking to the side and finding watching Clint's face, her green eyes shinning and lips parted in surprised and anxiety and he touched her face with his free hand, brushing away some red locks from her cheek, staring at the beautiful woman in front of him, his partner and confident, for whom he forbidden feelings and then, he slipped his hand to her nape, bringing her face toward his, at the same time her hands grabbed the cloth of his jacket and their lips met.

Although they could hear the explosions and destruction outside the hangar, the time seemed to be passing slow for Natasha and Clint, who seemed surprised for a moment, their lips pressing together while they stared at each other.

And then Natasha closed her eyes, feeling his hand caressing her hair while he kissed her and then the woman felt his tongue asking permission and she parted her lips.

Clint slipped te hand from her back to her waist, bringing her to sit over his knees, making her stay taller than him, caressing her and one of her hands left his jacket, raising to his hair ans caressing them while the kiss grew more intense, until an explosion made them break the kiss, their lips red.

"Stop, we can't..." Natasha seemed to wake up, shaking her head with a sad smile, seeming decided and then she released the hold on his jacket, raising from his knees and Clint seemed disappointed, but knew she was right and nodded.

"I know, I'm sorry..." They were in the middle of a battle and, it wasn't like Budapest anymore, when they could have been together, now he was married, even if he loved the redhead.

When Natasha was in the bottom o the stair, she turned back and looked up, seeing Clint get up, getting ready and she extended her hand to him, seeing the man she'd never have and for whom she had feelings, grab his bow.

Clint accepted her gloved hand, holding it and he caressed the back of her hand with his tumble, looking at her with the same look of yearning as her and she gave him a small smile, not knowing how things would be when the battle was over.

Then she released his hand, taking a deep breath and getting ready, before she look ahead and start walking slowly outside, saying:

"See you there, Barton."

**End of the flashback**


End file.
